


Out On Good Behavior

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan gets out of jail and someone is waiting for him on the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out On Good Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda fitting given the last episode.

Ryan Haywood, known by most as the Mad King, one of the biggest baddies in town. For about the fifth time in the last year, he was being released from prison. Don’t ask how he got in there or why he was being release. It’s complicated.

The man walked out of the prison wearing the clothes he went in with. Nice dark jeans, black shirt and boots, and a blue and black jacket that was currently slung over his shoulder. He walked further away, leaving the prison behind him. Though he noticed an oddly shaped shadow being cast over him. Looking up Ryan saw it was a fairly slender human floating several feet above him.

Person flying in the air? Should be freaked out, but he wasn’t. Especially when the person was one of the town heroes. In his usual wind blown hair and his red and blue tights and cape, was none other than Vav. Seeing the hero put a smile on the criminal's face.

“Meeting me at the door? What a gentleman. And what do I owe the pleasure?” Ryan asked with a big smile. The hero lowered down a bit more, still a good few feet above and away from the mad man. Usually Vav would be with his partner X-Ray, but this time was a bit of an exception for himself.

“I’m here to make sure you don’t do anything that leads you right back behind bars.” Vav claimed with folded arms and a serious expression.

“That was one time.”

“Ryan, you violently tazzed the guard who was walking you out.”

“He wouldn’t stop antagonizing me.” The British hero only sighed as he ran a gloved hand over his face and through his hair. Ryan chuckled before it slowly died and the smile started to falter. “I didn’t do it on purpose you know. I’m actually trying, I truly am.” Vav looked down to the man, seeing the sudden sadness in his eyes. He floated down to the ground, his feet didn’t touch down but he was low enough to where he was at the same level as Ryan. Then he took both hands and placed them at both sides of the mad man’s face and lifted his head to look him in the eyes.

“I know you are love, and you are doing so much better. The warden told me how your behavior has improved and how you’ve barely caused a lick of trouble during this visit.” He smiled as he praised him. The older man looked up to the younger and saw the look in his eyes and the gentle smile he was given. “And before this, your last criminal act was months before. You are doing much better and I’m so proud of you love.” The criminal gave a smile, not an evil menacing smile, but a kind and loving smile. “There’s my king.” The smile turned mischievous before the man hooked the hero’s chin with his hand and pulled him in to steal a kiss.

“That’s ‘Mad King’ to you.” The hero rolled his eyes and gave a laugh. “And once I prove I’m good they won’t be able to keep me in that godforsaken place anymore.” Ryan grabbed Vav’s hands and pulled him down the rest of the way to the ground. And once down the man wrapped his arms around the lad and held him close. “They won’t be able to keep me from you any longer.” Vav hugged Ryan back and they stayed like that for a while. Eventually they broke apart, with Vav being the first to pull away. For he was being called by the little communication link piece that was in his ear.

“Yo dude, we need your help over here. Some idiots felt like holding up the bank down on 5th.” spoke X-Ray in his ear. Vav sighed at hearing he had to go.

“Duty calls.” He shrugged. He started to float back off the ground and slowly gain altitude. Ryan gave him a quick peck on the cheek before he was too high up. “Don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone. I’ll see you tonight, alright love?”

“Trouble? When have I ever done such a thing?” The mischievous, trouble maker grin came back. The hero just rolled his eyes.

“If you’re late for dinner I’m throwing your sorry ass back in jail.”


End file.
